Daemonia absconditus
by Emi.Green
Summary: No toda ausencia es distancia, ni cada silencio es olvido. Pero, ¿y si en aquella ausencia algo terrible sucede? Algo macabro se está formando en torno a los famosos cazadores y solamente ellos podrán resolverlo, aunque cuesta la vida.


Daemonia absconditus

By

Sabía que no debía estar en aquel putrefacto lugar, que sus facultades mentales estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero… ¿quién diablos iba a creerle allí adentro?

…

La última vez que había presenciado un clima así, una torre gigante se había colado súbitamente en el medio de la ciudad y con ella, todo se encontraba atestado de demonios atacando cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Acababa de llegar de su último encargo cuando ingresó a su "oficina" (si es que se le podía llamar así al caos en el que vivía), cuando recibió un llamado. Levantó el teléfono fastidiado, ya que sus planes eran cenar una apetitosa pizza y beber cerveza.

Reconoció esa molesta voz al instante.

—Vaya, crío… ¿extrañando que te patee el culo en el billar? —. Dante sonrió con sorna, intentando fastidiar a su interlocutor. Nero soltó un bufido e ignoró aquel "saludo".

—Cierra la boca, esto es serio. Estuve siguiendo los rastros de un tipo que está jugueteando con el mundo demoníaco otra vez. —El hijo de Sparda rodó los ojos, claramente harto de los locos que lo obligaban a pagar los platos rotos de su querida familia. Murmuró un "ajam" para que el chico continuase. —Bien. El rastro me llevó al hospital psiquiátrico de Fortuna, pero solamente pude llegar hasta la puerta. Al querer entrar, sentí cómo mi poder demoníaco me consumía, mi lado humano desapareció por completo. Creí que me volvería loco, viejo.

Dante se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Tal vez toda la intensa actividad oscura que estaba apareciendo se debía a lo que el crío le estaba diciendo. Ante el eterno silencio, Nero comenzaba a perder la compostura.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Sí, demonios. Estoy procesando la información. Iremos mañana, ven aquí. Llama a Trish, yo me encargo de Lady. Estoy seguro de que estarán interesadas en un caso como este. —El muchacho, del otro lado del teléfono, dudó. ¿Este viejo idiota había entendido la gravedad de la situación? A veces no llegaba a entenderlo del todo. El dueño del Devil May Cry sonrió con sorna de nuevo. —No vengas si tienes miedo. —Dicho esto, cortó. Sabía que el mocoso estaría ahí al otro día. En esas cosas, debía reconocer que le recordaba a él mismo.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó el número de la muchacha de ojos bicolores. Sonó y sonó, pero nunca atendió. Le pareció extraño ya que siempre que la llamaba, ella atendía con gusto porque sabía que habría dinero. Volvió a llamar. Nada. Se fastidió un poco y, en la última llamada, dejó un mensaje.

"Hey nena, ven mañana al negocio. Tenemos un caso picante."

A decir verdad, hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía. Podría hasta decirse que comenzaba a extrañar hacerla enfadar. Soltó una risotada al pensar aquello y se echó hacia atrás con la silla. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos.

—Humanos. —Susurró.

…

De nuevo, apareció en aquella oscura habitación. Sentía el mareo apoderándose de todo su ser, podría asegurar que, de ponerse de pie, se caería al instante al frío suelo. No podía ver nada debido a la negritud del ambiente. ¿O sería porque sus ojos estaban cubiertos? No lo sabía, a esa altura ya no podía diferenciar siquiera su aún se encontraba con vida.

Esta vez había alguien más allí, eran varias personas. Tomaron uno de sus magullados brazos y una gruesa aguja atravesó su fina piel, en ese instante el líquido viscoso de siempre ingresó a su organismo. No se resistió, ya que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Luego de eso, sus acompañantes se retiraron del lugar; ahí comenzó a sentir sus venas arder. Después de tanto tiempo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a esa horrible sensación.

Lentamente, todo su cuerpo ardía, era como si cada parte de su ser se estuviera prendiendo fuego. Gritaba fuertemente de dolor, era una completa tortura.

Desde una ventana, un par de ojos observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

—A este paso, todo será un éxito.

…

Trish ya estaba enterada de la situación y llegó a primera hora al Devil May Cry. Entró y dejó una montaña de papeles en el escritorio; se sentó en uno de los sillones luego de encender el reproductor de música y subirle el volumen al máximo. Sólo tardaría unos minutos.

Dicho y hecho, se escucharon fuertes pisoteadas provenientes de las viejas escaleras, y al instante apareció un malhumorado semidemonio lanzando insultos por doquier, buscando al causante de todo aquel alboroto que no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Se dirigió con furia sobre el reproductor y lo apagó de un golpe. Le envió una mirada de odio a la rubia y se sentó en la silla de su ahora alborotado escritorio.

—Voy a comenzar preguntándote qué carajo son todos estos papeles.

La mujer soltó una risa divertida y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Tomó uno de los documentos y se lo mostró.

—Son todos los reportes que hubo sobre ataques de demonios en la ciudad este último tiempo. El mocoso tiene razón. Desde que reabrieron el hospital psiquiátrico de Fortuna es que todo comenzó. —El peliblanco comenzó a husmear los recortes e informes mientras procesaba toda la información es su cabeza.

—Iba a preguntarte también por qué estás aquí a esta hora, pero ahora veo que nos espera una gran fiesta con dementes y demonios. Lady no me respondió, así que ella se lo pierde. —La diablesa enarcó una ceja, asombrada.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella…

—Siempre desaparece y vuelve a aparecer cuando lo desea.

La mujer decidió no continuar indagando sobre el tema, solamente ellos se entendían en esa extraña manera de comportarse el uno con el otro.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia el objetivo, el cual le esperaba una para nada grata sorpresa.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con Nero, quien los estaba esperando impaciente escondido entre los árboles de la entrada.

— ¿Tanto miedo te da entrar solito? —. El joven soltó un bufido ante la burla de Dante, realmente a veces tenía ganas de masacrar a ese viejo de mierda.

—Cierra el pico. Primero intenta entrar y luego búrlate. —El gemelo Sparda sonrió y se dirigió hacia la entrada, en la cual curiosamente no había ningún tipo de guardia o seguridad. Lo que sí se percibía era una extraña energía que ya desde las afueras los hacía sentir de manera inusual.

— _Ya están aquí._

…

Una vez más, el mocoso tenía razón. No hicieron más que poner un pie dentro del lugar, que los tres cazadores tuvieron la misma sensación. Su humanidad se estaba yendo por el retrete, sentían su energía demoníaca consumiendo todo a su alrededor, tanto así que no eran capaces de controlarlo. Cayeron de rodillas al suelo, no pudieron ahogar los gritos de dolor que aquello les estaba produciendo, ni siquiera el obstinado Dante era capaz de hacerlo.

—Creo que es suficiente, ¿no creen? —. En ese momento, aquel tormento se esfumó rápidamente y los tres elevaron la vista hacia esa voz que les resultaba muy familiar.

El Sparda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vio. Parada frente a ellos, vestida simplemente con un corpiño y unos shorts rotos y sucios, llena de moretones, cortes y sangre seca, se encontraba Lady, observándolos atentamente con una maliciosa sonrisa. Todos repararon en su mirada. Lo que solía ser su ojo, se encontraba rodeado por venas que le cubrían la mitad de su rostro, la esclerótica estaba completamente negra y su iris, amarillo y brillante. Unos filosos y blancos colmillos se asomaban de sus maltrechos labios, y sus manos ahora eran garras.

Trish rompió el silencio.

—Lady, nena… ¿qué… te hicieron? —. La dama nombrada la miró fijo y, por primera vez en toda su vida, la rubia pudo sentir lo que era el verdadero miedo. Lady se acercó lentamente y se agachó frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

—Me pregunto... ¿en qué estaba pensando ese imbécil cuando creó a una criatura tan inútil y débil como tú? —. Sonrió, tomó un mechón blondo y luego el rostro de la mujer. —Me das asco. Además, eres la viva imagen de esa humana repugnante. —. Estaba a punto de incrustar sus garras, cuando sintió un frío metal apoyado en su sien. Era Ivory, el portador la observaba con un enojo nunca antes visto.

—Tú no eres Lady. ¿Qué mierda hicieron con ella, dónde está?

— ¿Acaso no me ves? Estoy justo aquí, demonio idiota. —Se puso de pie, manteniéndole la mirada fija al cazador. Éste la imitó, sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma. Los otros dos se encontraban expectantes. Dante frunció aún más el ceño y se preparó para meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. El otro ojo de la mujer estaba derramando lágrimas, al instante se dio cuenta que era ella.

Trish le hizo una seña a Nero y, al contar hasta tres, se lanzaron hacia la endemoniada muchacha de ojos bicolores, sosteniéndola de brazos y piernas.

—Dinos qué hiciste con ella, desgraciada. —Susurró la blonda mientras el muchacho que la ayudaba, apuntaba a la cabeza de Lady. Dante los detuvo de inmediato, acercándose hacia ella para observarla detenidamente. Ella se retorcía para salirse del agarre, pero sin lograr conseguirlo.

— ¡Voy a aniquilarlos a los tres, déjenme! —. Se quejó. Al notar la cercanía del gemelo, detuvo su forcejeo y le devolvió la mirada una vez más.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo se detuvo. Aquella lágrima que había brotado de lo que quedaba de su parte humana, se convirtió en un mar, y ese mar trajo consigo una lucha interna en la que se disputaba el completo control de aquel maltrecho cuerpo. Finalmente cayó inconsciente, tendida sobre los cazadores que hasta ese momento la habían sujetado.

Dante simplemente la tomó en brazos y les hizo una seña de retirada a sus compañeros. Ya tendrían tiempo para el caso.

…

Su mente era un caos, de todas las veces que había peleado contra demonios, jamás había sentido todo lo que sintió esa mañana al toparse con su vieja compañera en ese estado. No era porque fuese ella particularmente, pero el quid del asunto estaba en que la única persona humana que lo rodeaba, había perdido completamente eso, su humanidad.

Jamás lo había admitido, ni tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo, pero la presencia de esa mujer en su vida lo hacía recordar que él también tenía su parte humana y que era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Sentirse humano era genial.

Así como Trish era la viva imagen de su madre, Lady era la viva imagen de la calidez humana que él había sentido de su progenitora, aquella que sólo un corazón de esa especie podía tener. En escasas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de que la joven de ojos bicolores le expresara algún tipo de calidez de forma explícita, pero las que tuvo habían bastado. Además, él podía parecer un idiota, pero era uno muy observador. Algo que le gustaba de sobremanera era observar la conducta humana.

Y aquél llanto pidiendo ayuda fue la señal más humana y más desesperada que la muchacha le había enviado en mucho tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación para ver cómo estaba. Dormida, afortunadamente. Mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, comenzó a preguntarse cómo diablos había terminado en esas condiciones. Suspiró pesadamente al llegar a la conclusión de que seguro durante su repentina desaparición, se había encontrado en ese asqueroso lugar. Metido en todos esos pensamientos y mientras revisaba las heridas, no se percató de que estaba más cerca de ella, como queriendo explorarla a fondo.

En ese momento, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Se sentía completamente perdida, no recordaba qué había sucedido ni dónde se encontraba, hasta que, como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe de realidad, las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos días apareció de repente. Se sobresaltó al instante y se sentó en la cama, pero al hacerlo, algo impactó contra ella, o, mejor dicho, alguien. Cuando pudo focalizar de quién se trataba, se quedó de piedra. Aquellos ojos azules que hacia tanto que no veía se encontraban allí, observándola como si fuera un bicho exótico. Parecía una jodida ilusión.

Momento…

¿Ilusión? Sí, después de toda la mierda que le habían estado inyectando, seguramente eso le trajo alucinaciones. Rápidamente se alejó del supuesto peliblanco, colocándose en posición defensiva. Dante no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante la conducta de la mujer, esperó unos momentos y, como se quedó en aquella posición observándolo, decidió entonces acercarse lentamente. Necesitaba saber quién había sido el desgraciado que la dejó en esas condiciones.

—No te atrevas a ponerme un pelo encima. Sé perfectamente que es imposible que él esté aquí.

—No te haré nada…—. Estaba a punto de apoyar una mano en su magullado hombro, cuando Lady se tomó de la cabeza, pegó sus rodillas al cuerpo y comenzó a suplicar que la dejara en paz mientras lloraba sin poder detenerse, sollozando como si la estuvieran torturando en ese instante. El mitad demonio sintió cómo su pecho se le estrujaba y atinó a abrazarla, haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia de ella. —Sh, tranquila… todo estará bien… —. Susurró mientras la sujetaba fuertemente. La chica, poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que él era real y que al fin había podido salir de aquél agujero asqueroso. Suspiró pesadamente y, mientras cesaba el llanto, se acomodó al pecho de su amigo, intentando aclarar su mente. Dante, al notar los resultados de aquella impulsiva acción, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y apoyó su mentón en la renegrida cabellera de la mujer.

Todo este tiempo, en varias ocasiones se había preguntado en dónde diablos se había metido esa cabeza dura, solo que él era mucho más obstinado para siquiera averiguarlo. Había decidido simplemente continuar con sus cosas, si se decidía a aparecer, bien. Y, si no, también.

O eso era lo que él quería hacerle creer al mundo y a él mismo. Sabía perfectamente que la había extrañado como no tenía una jodida idea, en el exacto momento en el que la vio allí, en esa apariencia demoníaca por un lado y suplicante por el otro, se dio cuenta de que la medida de su tiempo era regida por las presencias y ausencias de la dama.

Pero claramente todo esto era demasiado cursi y estúpido para que alguien lo supiera, incluyéndola.

Ella se separó lentamente para poder verlo y convencerse una vez más de que era real. Se formó entonces un contacto visual del que ninguno de los dos podría escapar. Lady ya hacía bastante tiempo que era consciente de sus crecientes sentimientos por el mitad demonio, y era precisamente por ello que había decidido alejarse antes de terminar metiendo la pata. El peliblanco, por pura inercia, apoyó una mano en la blanca mejilla de ella y ésta cerró los ojos. Esta acción sorprendió al Sparda y la quitó rápidamente. Se moría de ganas de comerse aquellos pulposos labios, pero no era el momento de hacerlo. Esa mujer recién se había dado cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba y, aunque realmente en otras circunstancias lo haría, no iba a aprovecharse de su situación.

—Bueno… ¿Vas a contarme qué fue lo que te sucedió? —. Desvió la vista para lograr auto controlarse. La chica salió de su transe y pestañeó repetidamente, demostrando su creciente nerviosismo. No era muy agradable rememorar aquella pesadilla, pero en algún momento iba a tener que hacerlo. Contó hasta tres mentalmente, se relajó lo más que pudo y luego volvió a mirar a su compañero.

—A decir verdad, no recuerdo cómo llegué ahí. Un día estaba en una misión y, al otro, estaba internada en un psiquiátrico de dudosa procedencia. Simplemente puedo contarte qué ocurría conmigo allí…—. Su interlocutor afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba en donde estaba sentado. —Siempre estaba en una habitación oscura y sucia, en donde solamente se escuchaban gruñidos y quejidos de lo que supongo eran otras habitaciones. En el único momento en el que podía ver algo de luz era cuando él venía…

— ¿Él?

—La persona que me hizo esto. —. Le enseñó sus brazos, más precisamente las marcas de gruesas agujas que tenían, como si fuese una maldita adicta. El cazador tragó pesadamente, tratando de contener su furia. Sea quien mierda sea, ese hijo de puta iba a pagar. —Cada vez que me inyectaban esa cosa… mi interior ardía y luego… —. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. —Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo. Era como estar muriendo dentro de mi propio cuerpo, encerrada allí. Fue la primera vez que sentí tanto miedo…—. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las secó. —Me convertí en una maldita máquina de llorar.

Dante no dijo nada, por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y, antes de salir, volvió a mirarla.

—Nadie más va a hacerte daño. Descansa. Trish y Nero fueron por algo de comer y cosas para curarte las heridas. —. Dicho esto, le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó. Necesitaba controlarse. Ella sonrió levemente y se recostó.

…

Una pequeña luz se coló en la oscura habitación, permitiendo la vista de unos ojos bicolores que observaban todo. Se oyeron pasos viniendo por detrás de él y se detuvieron cuando lo encontró.

—Parece que ya está con ellos.

El dueño de aquella mirada sonrió con malicia.

—Excelente.

 _ **|| Capítulo 1, finalizado. ||**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Otra vez con historia nueva, no pude resistirme. Extrañaba mucho el fandom de Devil May Cry y necesitaba volver con algo sustancioso como esto. ¡Espero que les guste! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, prometo hacer lo más rápido posible._

 _¡Un beso gigante!_

 _ **Emi.**_


End file.
